Silent Confession
by Awhoha
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter – a story of friendship turning to love.
1. Chapter 01

*I read the Cursed Child script and decided I wanted to write my own version. Short little events. Some references from the book, so be warned if you haven't read it yet. I don't have an editor so please forgive grammar mistakes etc.*

*o.o.o.o.o*

Scorpius Malfoy wiped sweaty palms against the front of his robes. He sat alone, tall legs tucked gracefully under the seat. He stared out the window, his grey-blue eyes staring back absently. The considerable amount of sweets in his lap crinkled loudly as his foot tapped gently on the floor below. He was nervous. Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, brushing it away from his sculpted features. Pale blonde hair cut in an angular fringe was swept away from his eyes, plastering to one side. Magic. He was finally headed to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He let out a shaky sigh, nerves once again igniting with panic.

"He heard voices coming from behind the compartment doors and turned face to face with a bright eyed girl and boy with dark untidy hair. A Potter and a Granger-Weasley – the hair gave them away. The young Malfoy gave a small, anxious grin. The other boy smiled, slightly lopsided, and said

"Hi. Is this compartment...

"It's free. Just me." Scorpius grinned back shyly, sweets shifting in his lap.

"Great. So we might just – come in – for a bit – if that's okay?"  
Scorpius nodded politely the panic in his chest calming down as he watched them under long, dark lashes.

"That's okay. Hi." He replied, glancing at the taller of the two. The red-headed girl didn't say anything, but her lips began to thin into a hardened line. The other boy brushed the hair away from his face, green eyes glowing.

"Albus, Al. I'm – my name is Albus."

"The blonde boy nodded, and found himself stammering over his Potter boy was handsome – a cheerful face that seemed to brighten up the room.

"Hi Scorpius. I mean, I'm Scorpius. You're Albus. I'm Scorpius. And you must be..."

"Rose." The girl replied. Her tone has thick with frost.

"Hi. Rose. Would you like Frizzing Whizzes?" He watched as she exhaled sharply through her nose.

"I've just had breakfast, thanks."

"I've also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps and some Jelly Slugs. Mum's idea – she says," Scorpius broke into a melody, " Sweets, they always help you make friends." His voice faltered nervously. "Stupid idea, probably."

The dark haired boy grinned in amusement, hand again going to his hair. The grin was contagious.

"I'll have some...Mum doesn't let me have sweets. Which one would your start with?"

The young Malfoy began describing the varieties with enthusiasm. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Rose hit Albus and a sinking feeling blossomed in his stomach.

"She's hitting you because of me." Scorpius cut in, feeling his face fall. Stupid, thinking you can make friends with a Potter and a .

"What?"

"Listen," Scorpius said in one giant breathe. "I know who you are, so it's probably only for you know who I am. You're Albus Potter. She's Rose Granger-Weasley. And I am Scorpius Malfoy." he put emphasis on his last name. "My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents – they didn't get on."

The next few minutes seemed to drag on for ages, as the three of them bantered back and forth, heart sinking with every word.

"He's the son of a Death Eater, Albus. His family was part of Voldemort's circle." Rose hissed, eyes ablaze.

The silence was defining. Scorpius wanted to disappear, fingers biting into his palms. Albus finally broke the silence with a small chuckle.

"He's seems normal, more than you, Rose."

Scorpius looked up into those green eyes, his heart leaping in his chest. It felt electric. He couldn't help it. He let out a shaky laugh.

Rose snorted, pulling on the smaller boy's robe.

"Come on Albus."

Albus watched the various emotions flitter across Malfoy's face.

"No." Rose looked at him disbelievingly. "I'm okay. You go on..."

Scorpius watched on, his stomach full of butterflies. With a huff, Rose left the compartment shouting out a 'Fine!' as she went in search of a new seat. Green eyes locked on to grey blue, both unsure what to do next.

"Thank you." Scorpius nodded, hiding his blush.

"No. No. I didn't stay – for you – I stayed for your sweets." Albus said, smile still hoovering on his lips. Scorpius grinned, popping a candy in his mouth and felt the smoke start to erupt from his ears.

"THANK YOU FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS, ALBUS."

"Wow." Albus laughed. While Scorpius sorted through the pile on his lap, Albus had time to study his new friend. The Malfoy was tall, tall for his age. His skin was fair, his hair fairer still. Almost like fresh fallen snow. He was very beautiful, if that was the right word to use. Almost like fey. Albus laughed as the air turned from white to blue, filling the compartment with sweet scented smoke that was still erupting from Scorpius's ears. They were going to be great friends.

*o.o.o.o.o*

"SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius grinned, as the House cheered him on. He wasn't surprised. After all, his father and mother had been Slytherins. He walked with enthusiasm to the Slytherin table, earning a few pats on the back. He found a spot against the wall along with some of the other first years – he was by far the tallest one in the group. He watched as his new friend Albus swiftly approached the Sorting Hat, a look of determination set across his face. Scorpius watched eagerly as Albus put the hat upon his mess of reddish-brown curls.  
Minutes passed and confusion set on the smaller boy. What is taking so long? Scorpius bit his lip.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A perfect silence fell over the room. Whispers immediately broke through the halls as Scorpius Malfoy shouted out at the stunned Potter.

"You can stand next to me!" Scorpius waved his hand vigorously, grinning as Albus mumbled something. He looked discombobulated. He made his way over to Scorpius.

"We're in the came House."

"Ya." Albus muttered. Was the Sorting Hat wrong? He didn't belong in Slytherin did he? He glanced at the tall blonde boy beside him. He was grinning ear to ear and Albus couldn't help but smile back. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

*o.o.o.o.o*

The first years were escorted down a long staircase to the Slytherin Common Room by a Prefect, their foot steps echoing throughout the castle. The way to the entrance was lit with touches and high candles. A large stone wall loomed in front of the first years, which grated open with a password that revealed a dark room illuminated by greenish lamps. Large windows towards the end of the common room were shimmering green, displaying the waters of the Black Lake. Dark green and black sofas and chairs surrounded a great, ornate fireplace while elaborate tapestries hung from tall ceilings. Various skulls and skeletons of magical creatures decorated some of the window mantles. A jade chessboard with beautiful carved figures was located near the fireplace. It was a grand room but a cold one.

"You will see here that the password changes every fortnight, so make sure you read this daily." The Prefect was gesturing to a large notice board made out of dark wood. "You are never to bring students from other houses here and you are never to revel to password."

Albus could feel all eyes turn in his general direction. He stood tall, arms crossed over his chest.

"As if," he muttered to Scorpius, who gave a small nod.

The boys dormitory was just as grand. Ancient four-poster beds with emerald silk hangings stood proud among the crafted silver lanterns that hung from the ceiling. Water lapped along the windows, casting its green glow throughout the room. The walls were adorned with the Slytherin crest wrought with silver and green.

"Looks like we're sleeping together. I mean, sharing a room. Room mates." Scorpius stated shyly as he claimed a bed by one of the windows. Albus nodded, choosing the bedside next to his friend.

"Do you think the Sorting Hat made a mistake?" Albus murmured quietly as three other boys claimed the remaining open beds. "I mean, my entire family was from Gryffindor."

"I'm glad your a Slytherin." Scorpius pouted.

"I know." Albus grinned, taking a seat beside the other boy. They stared out the window together, watching the green light shimmering across the glass.

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

"This stinks," hissed Albus. "Literally."

"I blame the Flobberworm mucus." Scorpius replied, hunched over the mixture of herbs that he was trying to crush. "We haven't even added it in yet."/p

"Remind me why we are brewing this?"

"Because, Mr. Potter," The Potions Professor broke in. "The Herbology department is having a small problem with weeds. Professor Longbottom has requested that we brew some for the other students."

Albus wrinkled his nose as the Professor turned towards a set of students who's potion has turned a strange yellow, black smoke rising from the top of the cauldron.

"What do we add next?" His fingers pushing his dark curls away from his face.

"Add in the herbs and wave your wand, once in a full circle." Scorpius handed the powder over to his friend. "Then we let it brew for 45 minutes."

"Ugh, this class sucks." Albus moaned, adding in the powder to the simmering lionfish spikes.

"Just like you, Potter!"

"Albus, don't." The young Malfoy reached out to Albus who was searching for the culprit. "Just focus on the potion."

"Listen to the bookwork! What a freak."

"Call him that one more time and I'll send you to the Infirmary." Albus clenched his fist, wand in mid circle over the bubbling green liquid. The insult had come from Callum Hunt, a tall dark haired boy with taunting eyes.

"Like you could take me on, Potter." Callum nudged his friends, earning silent laughs.

"Um, Albus?" Scorpius interjected. "Did you complete the circle?"

"Kinda busy, Scorpius."

"But–"

BOOM

The potion erupted over the table, green liquid sticking to their hair and clothes. Callum and his friends erupted into laughter.

"Boys!" The Professor shouted. "Enough. 10 points from Slytherin for not paying attention. Clean up this mess before I decide to deduct any more points from your House."

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

"Sorry about your hair," Albus muttered as they hurried to Transfigurations. He glanced at the tall boy in apology, wincing at the bright emerald fringe. Scorpius grinned lightly, his fingers brushing the hair to one side.

"It will be gone by end of day. It got you pretty good." Albus snorted. He had a few green highlights but they weren't as noticeable.

"We kinda look like rock stars."

"Rock stars?"

"Yah, famous singers. They can do whatever they want to their hair or clothes. Muggles love it."

"If Dad saw me, I would be dead. Well, not dead. He would be furious, but I would be okay. Well maybe not okay. I think mum would get a laugh though."

They found their desks as they entered through the doors. The classroom was surrounded by high windows, wooden desks, several cages and large bookshelves.

"On time," Albus grinned, sliding into one of the empty window seats.

"Correction – I made sure we were on time," Scorpius stated, pulling out textbooks and his wand.

"Have you ever been late?" Albus asked and Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "I guess not."

Class began and Albus struggled to cast miniature desks into pigs. He finally succeeded in giving his pig wooden legs.

"I think they are cute." Scorpius smiled, scratching the tiny white pig that lay in his palm.

"Your's looks cute." Albus moped, jealously eyeing up the tiny white animal.

"Here," Scorpius quickly turned the pig back into a desk. "You have to say the spell as soon as you flick your wrist to the right."

"You make it look so easy."

"You just need to practise."

"You did it on your first try!"

"You're doing better than they are." Albus turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Callum and his friends. They had managed small wooden tails. Albus grinned.  
Scorpius watched Albus, renewed with vigour, flick his wand with determination. The sun caught the red tints of his hair – threads of fire.

"Look, I did it!" Albus shouted, rising from his seat. Scorpius refocused on the small creature in front of his friend.

"Well done, Mr. Potter." The Professor smiled. "Now you just have to change it from wood."

The tiny pig grunted in response.

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

"Hey bookworm!"

Scorpius, lost to the world among the pages of his textbook, ignored the three boys who were making their way through the courtyard.

"What's the freak reading?" Callum jeered, grabbing the book from the blonde boy. "This is a Third Year Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook. Why you have this, then freak? Your dad teach you dark magic?"

"Just give it – back." Scorpius stood. He was taller than Callum, though not by much.

"You want your book back?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't it be restricted or something?" Callum whispered. "Dark Arts and Death Eaters don't mix well."

Scorpius bit his tongue, his hands trembling. Callum grinned, revealing white teeth. He tossed the book to his friends, shoving the blonde out of the way. The young Malfoy inhaled, trying to recall the various star systems.

"What happened?"

Scorpius turned to find Albus walking towards him, eyes focused on the vanishing Slytherins.

"Nothing – It's fine."

"Tell me." Albus looked at his friend – pale grey-blue eyes shifting between colours. Fascinating. How do they do that? Albus thought.

"They borrowed my textbook. It's fine – I'm fine. I could use some nourishment before next class starts – lunch?"

Scorpius straightened his tie with a slight smile.

Albus nodded briefly, taking one last glance around the courtyard before hurrying to catch up with Scorpius.

"I hope they have chocolate cake." Scorpius murmured. "Maybe some fruit pastries."

"You really like your sweets." Albus laughed. Scorpius blushed.

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Albus stared at the bathroom mirror, knuckles stinging. Water droplets clung to his red-brown curls which failed to hide the growing purple bruise that surrounded one eye. He had split a part of his lip.

"I think we should go to the Infirmary." Scorpius said quietly.

"I have to go back out there."

"I don't think –"

"I can't let a bloody broom make an utter ass out of me!" Albus nearly shouted. "I hate Quidditch!"

"Will you at least let me try out a healing spell?"

""When did you learn healing spells?" Albus uttered in disbelief. His friend turned a slight pink.

"I haven't learned it – yet– I've been doing some late night reading – I have a hard time falling asleep at night."

"Well that sounds great. What if you make my face entirely purple?"

Scorpius sighed. Albus was having a tough time with Quidditch practice. The broom he had finally managed to get on had thrown him off repeatedly. Attempting one last effort, much to the amusement of the class, Albus had hopped back on. The broom had taken off across the grounds forcing the Professor to freeze it in mid-flight.

"Would you – at the very least – let me try and help?" Scorpius pulled out his wand; it was made of willow and elm with a dragon heartstring core. Albus raised one eyebrow, wincing at the sting of pain.

"Fine."

"Episky" Scorpius waved his wand over the wounded areas; the split lip healing instantly. The was a pause. Albus turned back towards the mirror.

"My eye is bright yellow!"

"Sorry."

"At least it's better then purple and the pain isn't so bad," Albus groaned. Seeing Scorpius in a sulky mood, Albus gave him a slap on the back. "You're the best, Scorp."

The young Potter headed out the door with a pink-cheeked boy following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_I totally forgot I had started this second chapter! Here it is. Forgive any mistakes._

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

"This is just – wow!" Albus nudged Scorpius who was staring, equally impressed. The Great Hall was home to large pumpkins carved with witches, ghosts and magical creatures. Charmed bats flew among excited students who were dressed in Hallowe'en inspired robes. Streamers of gold, orange, red and yellow hung from all corners of the Hall.

"My dad told me about the Hallowe'en Feast," Albus grinned. "The –"

"Food is the best part," Scorpius finished for him, eyes fixated on the display of carrot cake, pumpkin juice and the cauldrons of spooky lollipops and chocolate.

Albus pulled his friend over to one of the tables were a pretty girl with black pigtails and wide rimmed glasses was giggling with some fellow Slytherins.

"Can we join?"

The girl, Arabella Turner, grinned pushing the glasses higher on her nose. She had jet black hair and amber eyes with a cheeky grin.

"Sure. Isn't this great?"

The brown-haired boy, Giles Foster and the second girl, Flora Jones, were soon sharing stories and jokes. Scorpius watched silently, sipping on his pumpkin juice, giving a quick nod here and there. He hadn't made any other friends, other then Albus. He hadn't had time.

"What do you think, Scorp?"

"Hmmm?" the blonde turned to look at Albus who was grinning at something Arabella had said.

"Arabella says that the One-Horned Beasties are performing tonight!"

"I – see." Scorpius bit into one of the pieces of cake.

"We should all dance. It's going to be really fun!" Flora smiled, twirling her dark blonde hair between her fingers.

"You'll be my dance partner, right Albus?" Arabella grabbed the younger Potter by the arm. "Flora is going with Giles."

Albus looked over at Scorpius who was sitting still in his seat.

"I am not much of a dancer," Scorpius stammered, feeling awkward with each passing moment. He didn't like how clingy Arabella was getting.

"I can see if someone would want to take you, Scorpius." Flora looked over the crowd, still twirling her hair. "I'm sure I can find someone –"

"Don't bother. I need to study anyway." With that the blonde rose swiftly from is seat, dodging ghosts as they floated above the tables.

"I guess it's for the best," Giles muttered reaching for a quiche.

"What do you mean?" Albus found his tone grow frosty.

"Well – him being from a family of..." The other boy trailed off at Albus's expression. "Not that it matters, of course."

"There's nothing wrong with Scorpius."

"I think he is beautiful," Flora sighed dreamily. "He looks like a faerie prince."

"Why don't you dance with him then," grunted Giles, stabbing his fork into the pastry.

Albus ignored them both.

"You should go after him," Arabella said, gently placing down Albus' arm. "You can find us later."

Albus nodded and took off through the crowd.

"Tell him he can have the second dance!" Flora shouted behind him. Albus waved back at her, weaving through the decorated tables.

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Scorpius cringed on the sidelines wondering why he had allowed Albus to talk him into going. The Great Hall had been transformed into a stage for the One-Horned Beasties – a band of strange looking creatures wearing brightly coloured costumes. The music would have been acceptable, was it not for the howling and ranting of lyrics that made no sense.

He scanned the dancing crowd, trying to locate Albus. There. He was laughing, waving his arms widely about and dancing with Arabella, Giles and Flora. The blonde couldn't help but crack a smile. They looked ridiculous. No rhythm, no structure. Albus, as though feeling the gaze, turned to meet the blue-grey stare. Albus shouted something, motioning Scorpius to come join in.

Shaking his head slightly, the young Malfoy remained against the wall, watching his friend making his way through the students.

"Why don't you come dance with us?" Albus leaned against the wall, slightly out of breath.

"I can't dance."

"I thought your mum taught you."

"Yes – to waltz – entirely different then what is..."

"Hey you two," Flora beamed, pulling along a red-faced Giles and a laughing Arabella. "Ready for more dancing?"

Scorpius was about to object but Flora grabbed his hand and pulled him unto the floor. He sent Albus a horrified look, which was ignored, much to his dismay.

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

"Are you staying for Christmas?" Albus asked, kicking at the snow, his breath forming wisps in the cold morning air.

"No, I have to go home for the Holidays. Mum's been feeling unwell – I leave tomorrow."

Albus nodded. It was strange knowing that Albus would be away for the Holidays.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too."

The silence hung sadly between them. Albus felt the crunch of snow underneath his boots. He beamed.

"Let's made a snowman!"

Scorpius just stared.

"A snowman – we made them at home. You roll snow into giant balls and make a snowman; you give it a mouth out of raisins, a carrot nose and buttons for eyes."

"A snowman?"

"Yah! Come on."

Scorpius observed with curiosity as the shorter boy began packing snow between his hands, forming a round ball. He began rolling it around the courtyard until it became a giant shape.

"Now we just need to make two more."

Time flew by as the snow slowly drifted down from the grey sky. Albus added the final touches with a lopsided grin. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at their finished creation.

"It looks – interesting."

"It was fun making it, right?"

Scorpius found himself smiling.

"Yes. Very fun."

"Albus!"

The boys turned towards the shout. James Potter was standing out of the snow, arms crossed.

"Sorry, I got to go. I am supposed to spend Christmas with my family." Albus rolled his eyes. "I'll see you when you get back, okay!"

Scorpius waved goodbye. He watched them disappear, feeling the cold beginning to set in through his damp robes. He turned around, craving the warmth of a fire.

"Well if it isn't the bookworm, Scorpius."

Please, not now.

"Look at that! You make something stupid?" Callum hooted. "It has a carrot nose!"

Scorpius pulled his robes tighter around his tall frame, making an exit towards to castle doors.

"Oh no you don't."

Callum's friend, three mean looking Slytherins encircled the blonde, cutting off his escape.

"You've been avoiding me, bookworm," Callum leaned in close forcing Scorpius to take a step back.

"Let me by." Scorpius murmered, earning a chuckle from the boys.

"You think we're just going to let you go?" Callum nodded. One of the larger boys kicked the snowman, caving in the middle. The head fell to the ground, button eyes starting up to a distressed Scorpius.

"I saw you having fun with Potter – a Potter who doesn't belong in Slytherin."

"He's my friend." Scorpius hissed, trying to push past the leader, but was pushed hard, back into the circle.

"You think you can be friends? A Potter and a Malfoy?" Callum spat on the snow, eyes blazing. "In your dreams."

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Scorpius winced. He could feel the bruising across his ribs, his chest hollow. He glanced in the window of the station – they had at least left his face alone. He felt awkward, standing alone. Muggles were briskly passing by while others sat reading the days news. He suddenly wanted to be home; his mum stroking his hair as she read to him by the roaring fire.

"Scorpius."

He turned to find his father standing tall beside him, blonde hair pulled back in a thick ponytail.

"Dad!"

"Welcome back. Did you pack everything?" Draco Malfoy stated, peering down at his son. "You're not studying too much, are you?"

Scorpius shook his head. He didn't want to worry his dad – Draco looked tired enough. Scorpius ignored the jolt of pain as his father pulled him in for a hug.

"I've been good. I haven't been studying too much. I even made a friend."

"Oh? That's wonderful." Draco smiled. He had been worried at how other children would behave with Scorpius. "Come along, your mum is missing you terribly."

Scorpius felt his smile ear to ear.

He placed his hand in his dads and walked out into the sunshine and snow.

"How is mum?"

Draco gave the boy a reassuring squeeze, hiding the stab of worry that he felt.

"She's been doing better. Astoria will be happy to have you home."

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Astoria pulled her dark hair into a sweeping bun, securing it with pearl pins. Her pale hands trembled slightly with effort. She stared past her reflection in the mirror – soft brown hair with steel coloured eyes, to her son who was seated on the bed.

"I don't want to do a family Christmas," Scorpius mumbled. "Granda and Grama scare me. I want to sit with you at the table."

"They are a bit scary, aren't they," Astoria smiled, reaching out to her son. "You can sit with me, we can be brave together."

"Astoria?"

Draco entered the bedroom dressed in Christmas robes. He gave a rare full smile.

"You look beautiful."

Astoria blushed, the colour sweeping across her pale cheeks.

"I'm leaving," Scorpius huffed, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the bedroom. He heard voices below and the faint echo of instrumental music.

He sighed, looking up toward the high ceilings. He wanted this Christmas to be a quiet one – just his mum and his dad. His thoughts trailed over to Albus.

"I hope your Christmas will be fun," the blonde muttered aloud.

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Albus tilted his head back, stomach full. His brother James was still finishing dessert while his sister Lily was giggling at flying paper cranes that his mum had made. Christmas dinner was always the best.

"Thanks, mum. That was amazing!" Albus burped, earning a laugh from Lily.

"Albus," Harry Potter glanced over at his youngest son, pushing up the glasses over his nose.

"Excuse me," the younger Potter groaned.

"So how is the first year at Hogwarts? You never write," Ginny Potter inquired, her red hair illuminated by the fire light.

"It's okay," Albus began but James cut him off.

"Albus sucks at magic," James howled. Albus gave him a sharp punch to the arm.

"It gets easier," Harry began but James continued through laughs, clutching his sides.

"He's also made friends with a Malfoy. Ow!"

Albus aimed a sharp kick at his brother's shins.

"Malfoy?" Harry cut in, green eyes on his sons. Albus stared back at his dad, looking defiant.

"So? Why does everyone think that Scorpius is bad? He's amazing!"

Harry bit his tongue, glancing at his wife who shook her head. Albus felt his temper flare.

"What, I can't be friends with another Slytherin? The Sorting Hat put in me in Slytherin, not Gryffindor."

"Albus, it's okay," Ginny shot Harry a look before he could open his mouth. "We're your family and we love you. It doesn't matter that you are in Slytherin and I am sure that Scorpius is an amazing friend. Maybe we can meet him sometime?"

"Ginny –" Harry put down his fork, dessert forgotten. His wife ignored him, giving Albus a warming smile. Harry sighed.

"Maybe he can visit during the summer?" Albus ignored his dad, encouraged by his mother's interest in his best friend.

"I am sure we could work something out, dear."

"When does Rose get here?" Lily complained, bouncing in her seat impatiently.

"Ron, Hermione and Rose will be here later tonight," Harry grinned, lifting his daughter into his lap. "We'll be doing a second Christmas with them."

"Yes!" James shouted, fist in the air. "More presents!"

Albus rolled his eyes.

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Scorpius stirred, the sounds of the train waking him from wondering dreams. The knot of worry still lay in the pit of his stomach, a dull ache that he could not shake. Christmas had been worrisome - his mother's health did not seem to be improving. He breathed out a shaky breath, long pale fingers fluttering over a textbook that lay in his lap. The young Malfoy was glad to be going back to Hogwarts. To Albus. The knot seemed to loosen, a smile ghosting over the boys lips.

"Hey, it's Scorpius. Can we sit with you - all the other compartments look full."

Scorpius look up, blonde hair falling across his eyes. He suppressed a grimace, allowing a curt nod instead.

Arabella and her friend Fora giggled and in a flurry of robes took over the seat across. They began to talk, laughing and playing with their hair. Scorpius rolled his eyes, gaze unfocused on the rapidly changing landscape.

"Do you think I should ask him?" Arabella was whispering now, cheeks flushed red.

"Yes! I think he's cute, you should totally ask."

"I hope his Christmas was fun. Maybe I will ask him tonight?"

Albus coughed, turning to the girls who broke off and stared back.

"I would really appreciate it if you would lower your voices - or just stop talking all together." The blonde stated bluntly, the book held tight in his grasp. He just wanted some peace and quiet.

"You're best friends with Albus, do you know if he has a girlfriend?" Arabella pushed her glasses up her nose, ignoring Scorpius' request.

Scorpius went still, his frown deepening.

"We are only in First Year."

The girls giggled again.

"Arabella has a crush on Albus," Flora sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

Scorpius gripped his text book. Hard.

"I'm leaving."

Scorpius closed the carriage door behind him, thankful that it didn't slam.

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Albus yawned, pushing his hair away from his eyes. He scanned the crowed Hall, scowling.

"Has anyone seen Scorp?"

"No, I haven't seen him since the train." Flora poked at the crumbs on her plate while Arabella reached for a second slice of pumpkin spice pie.

"He was supposed to meet us here!" Green eyes flashed in annoyance, scanning across the room of black robes and chattering students.

"I saw him head up to the dorms a while ago," Giles piped in, mouth full off dessert. "He ignored me when I tried to say hi... not sure what's up with that guy. Kinda weird if you ask me... hey Potter, you going to finish that?" The other boy gestured his fork to the remnants of chocolate cake.

"It's all yours."

Albus left the Great Hall welcoming the sudden silence of the corridors. He was tired. His Christmas had been full of family cheer, but he had wanted his friend to have been a part of it. As he arrived at the Slytherin common room he gave a lopsided grin. A tall blonde was seated on the floor, back against the couch, in front of the fireplace while the green light cast shadows over his face. He was asleep.

"Hey Scorp-" Albus whispered gently, sitting down beside the other boy, carefully pushing aside open spellbooks. He watched the rise and fall of the Scorpius' chest and wondered how his Christmas had been. Albus rested his head on the couch next to the sleeping boy and felt his eyelids close. It was good to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've grown. Again!" Albus Potter gawked. Scorpius Malfoy raised an eyebrow, fingers pausing in his thick hair.

"Maybe you just shrunk?"

Albus, now a third year, jutted his chin upwards, nearly connecting with his friend's collarbone. Scorpius stared down, grey-blue meeting green."You really did shrink."

"Shut it, Scorpius." Albus muttered, turning around and flopping down on his four-poster bed, carefully avoiding his luggage. He watched as his friend ran long pale hands through shockingly blond hair that had begun to curl. It was getting long now, starting to drop down towards his shoulders.

"Are you ready for classes? Did you go over my notes - of course not," Scorpius scowled as Albus gave a lopsided grin, eyes glittering. "What did you do over the summer?"

"Mostly Quidditch practice, although Rose wouldn't leave me alone, not after I got that owl from Arabella. In front of the whole family!" Albus threw his hands under his head trying hard not to snort at the memory.

"Really..." Scorpius felt an eye twitch. He didn't care for Arabella Turner, one of Albus' friends who had been sticking to the other boy like glue. It was rather irritating.

"She asked me out - well her letter did - while we were all just starting on pie. You should've seen the look on Mums face, I mean, she nearly choked on her tea."

Scorpius sat down on his bed, across from Albus, watching the green light of the Black Lake create intricate shadows along the emerald silk hangings.

"Are you even listening Scorp?"

"You should concentrate on your studies."

Albus rolled his eyes, throwing one of his pillows at the taller boy. Scorpius gave a rare smile as he caught the attacking pillow and threw it back, catching the young Potter in the face. Both boys broke out in laughter.

"We really should go to bed." Scorpius spoke from across the bed, sides aching.

"We could, but-" Albus sang dangerously, pillow back in hand. " we should be having some fun instead!"

 ***o.o.o.o.o.o***

Albus sucked a burnt finger, evilly eyeing the salamander before him. The creature blinked up with black eyes, almost comically as it chewed on its peppercorns, flames licking it's scarlet body.

A second salamander, a ruby red with black flecks, swam in an orb of liquid fire that hovered over Scorpius' desk.

"How did you do that?" Albus muttered jealously. Scorpius intent on keeping the orb wafting gently in front of him, ignored his friend.

"Salamanders can survive outside of flames for up to six hours. By the end of the lesson, you should try and create an orb that can house these fascinating creatures - do try and be careful." Albus glared gloomy at the Professor who was walking among students; some of whom were nursing burns or trying to put out robes that had caught on fire. "Mr. Potter, be careful your salamander doesn't wander off!"

"Yes Professor." Albus tossed another peppercorn at the flaming lizard.

"Mr. Malfoy, excellent work."

"Show off." Someone whispered. "What a freak."

"Wanker."

Scorpius ignored the taunts. He was used to the remarks from fellow Slytherins or students from other houses; it had been going on for the past two years and he had learned to ignore them. For the most part.

"Ugh! Albus!" A girl shouted, the rouge salamander escaping from under smoking robes. The class burst into laughter as Albus chased the flaming lizard around chairs before being caught by the very unimpressed Professor.

"Sorry, Professor..." Albus attempted a lopsided grin.

"Ten points from Slytherin Mr. Potter. Try and keep your creature contained next lesson. Or I can assign you a Flobberworm."

"Yes Sir."

Albus returned to his table, snatching up his books.

"I can help you study -" Scorpius offered but Albus was already shaking his head, dark hair in disarray.

"Like that's going to do anything," Albus bit his lip, glancing up."I mean - thanks Scorpius, but I don't think it's going to help."

"Regardless. If you need assistance, I am here."

Albus gave the blond a friendly pat on the back.

"I know."

 ***o.o.o.o.o.o***

Callum Hunt blocked the only way out of the washroom, a sneer across his face. He watched as Scorpius washed his hands, unawares to the new presence.

"Had a good summer?"

Scorpius whirled around at the voice; fists clenched, his heart hammering. Callum grinned, enjoying the look of fright.

"I thought you would be with loser Potter."

Scorpius swallowed, palms beginning to sweat. The last couple years he had managed to ignore, or disregard the verbal taunts of Callum and his goons, but recently, they had evolved to more physical torments. So far the worst had been tripping him in Herbology - leaving him with scraped knees and nasty cuts from one of the plants he had dropped.

"To scared to speak, bookworm?"

Callum stepped closer. He was shorter than Scorpius, but was built with muscle.

"I would like to leave..."

"No." Callum answered, taking another step; Scorpius drew back, eyes darting from face to face.

"Is there a problem?"

Callum turned around in annoyance. Albus Potter stood in the doorway, green eyes narrowed.

"Just having a chin wag. See you later, bookworm." Albus winced as Callum shoved past him.

"You okay, Scorp?"

"Ya-yes. I am fine."

"I'm going to kick his face in." The shorter boy growled, shoe connecting with a stall door.

"What? No, that wouldn't be advisable."

Albus ignored his friend. Callum had been bothering Scorpius since their first year. And Albus was getting sick of it.

"I'll shove his wand so far up his -"

"Albus!" Scorpius displayed a horrified grin.

 ***o.o.o.o.o.o***

Albus Potter had never kissed a girl. He had imagined it, but he had never thought it would feel so wet. Arabella's lips pressed against his own, her breath smelling like honey and mint. They were in the Library, sharing notes, when Arabella Turner had leaned over, amber eyes shining.

"You're a good kisser," she smiled, pulling away and sitting back down in her chair. "I'll forgive you for not replying to my owl."

"Uh, yah. The owl." Albus felt his cheek turn pink. A good kisser? Why had she kissed him? Not that it was bad or anything - just surprising.

"Anyway, Flora wants us to do a study group for Potions. Bridget said that the exams this year are going to be really hard."

"Uh huh." Albus nodded, his lips still tingling. He watched as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulders, her eyes narrowing behind round glasses at some problem scribbled down on the parchment.

"Giles wants to join in too. He's failing Potions."

"Scorpius could help." Albus suggested, pushing aside his notes; he couldn't understand them anyway. Arabella tapped her quill against the table.

"He is brilliant," she said eyes wide. Albus found himself starting to stare at her lips again. "If you ask him, I'm sure he'll say yes. Flora might not be able to get any studying done though."

"Huh?" Albus half heard; she really did have nice lips. He wondered if a second kiss would be the same as the first.

"All the girls secretly have a crush on him. I mean, he's not my type..." Arabella muttered shyly. "But Flora can't stop gossiping."

Albus felt his stomach flutter.

"Scorpius?"

"Girls won't admit it, with him being a Malfoy, but he's one of the cutest boys in Hogwarts. Flora thinks he's some kind of fairy prince. Poor Giles; he's been trying to get her to like him for ages."

Albus frowned, all thoughts of kissing forgotten.

 ***o.o.o.o.o.o***

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck, allowing his eyes to briefly close. He felt exhausted. Exams were closing in and the young blonde was starting to feel overwhelmed with the amount of subjects he was taking. Sighing, Scorpius forced his eyes open, groaning as he stood; muscles sore from sitting too long. He needed rest. Picking up his textbooks, Scorpius began the walk towards the Slytherin common room.

"Scorp."

Albus joined his tall friend who was descending down stone steps. The blonde felt his stomach flip; a pleasant yet nervous sensation that still surprised him every time his friend appeared. Albus Potter fell info step, his dark hair reflecting the light of the torches.

"I got a favour to ask." Albus yawned, glancing at the other boy. "Can I take up your offer? About studying?"

"Yes. I did say I would be of assistance." Scorpius met green eyes. "I'm glad you are begining to -"

"Well, it wouldn't just be me - Flora, Giles and Arabella would be there too."

"Oh..." Scorpius bit his lip. "I-"

"Please, Scorpius? We really need your help." Albus gave a lopsided grin, green eyes hopeful. The young Malfoy sighed. He really couldn't refuse.

"Yes!" Albus held out his hand for a high five. Scorpius rolled his eyes and continued the way to his awaiting bed, all thoughts focused on sleep.

 ***o.o.o.o.o.o***

"You are really smart."

Scorpius turned to stare at the dark blonde sitting across from him, fingers rapidly twirling her hair. Flora was smiling so widely he assumed her cheeks were in a constant state of pain.

"Perhaps the three of you should pay attention whilst in class. You-"

"Hey, I think I got this!" Giles exclaimed leaping up from his chair. Students from across the room hissed in annoyance.

"We are in the Library." Scorpius stated, clearly losing patience. He tapped his foot silently underneath the table, anxious to leave. Where was Albus?

"Cowbane is a poisonous plant with small white, clustered flowers. And...it's used in the Shrinking Solutions formula."

"How much is used?" Scorpius questioned, fingers idly drumming the table.

"A splash." Giles puffed out his chest, clearly proud of himself.

"What are the other six ingredients?"

"Shrivel figs, daisy root, caterpillars - hairy ones, wormwood and...damn, I can't remember the last one."

"It's rat spleen," Arabella added, wiping round glasses with her robes.

"Gross," muttered Flora.

"I don't want to think about rat innards," Giles sat back down with a moan. "I hate Potions."

"You have progressed significantly - well, made some improvement - you really should try and focus." Scorpius tucked his miniature quill behind his ear, ignoring Flora's constant stare. "I think if you put your mind to it, you could make headway."

"Studying is so boring."

Scorpius scowled turning in his seat. Albus Potter, hair windswept and green eyes alight with mischief, sat down beside him.

"I know, I know. Sorry I am a little late..."

"If you think an hour is a little late..." Scorpius began but Giles gave a whoop of excitement.

"You got in!"

Albus leaned back in his chair. He was grinning ear to ear. Scorpius felt the corners of his mouth twitch.

"I made the Quidditch team." Albus beamed earning a high-five from Giles. Arabella squealed, throwing her arms around him. Much to Scorpius' dismay she planted a large kiss against his friends cheek.

"Now you can kick Gryffindor's butt." Flora giggled, clapping her hands in delight.

"Quidditch is very dangerous, brutal even - I mean, you couldn't ride a broom..." Scorpius started, grey-blue gaze fixed on Albus.

"I'm a natural is what my dad told me over the summer. A late bloomer, but a born natural. Wait till I see the look on Rose's face."

"I should go," Scorpius hastily threw his notes into his spell book and left the table, long legs carrying him from the Library.

"He's pissed." Albus felt his excitement deflate. "I should have told him."

"He'll be fine." Arabella assured him. "Now tell us more about what happened!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Please forgive any grammatical mistakes. :-0_

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

The wind howled outside, accompanied by dark brooding clouds. Tiny rays of sunlight managed to escape, dancing with the rain that softly began to fall. It was a cold day. The Halls were silent as young witches and wizards finished off exams. It was the end of third year and excitement hung in the air. Scorpius Malfoy sat alone along the pane of a giant window, grey blue eyes staring blankly out across the vast grounds. His cheeks were streaked with dry tears, long forgotten. His forehead, pressed against the cold glass, was lined with pain. A letter, now crumpled tightly in his fist, bore ill news. Trying to keep his breath under control, Scorpius thought of his mother, tried to conjure up an image in his mind; to remember her laugh, her smile. His chest felt constricted. He needed to go home.

A bell stuck the hour. Moments later the halls were filled with bubbling students laughing with relief and excitement. The year was over. As the crowds passed by leaving the halls empty, one window remained alone; the only sign that it had had company, was a hand print against fogged glass.

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Albus Potter stretched his arms into the air, a huge grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He thought he had done well for exams. He should have studied with Scorpius more, but the thought of flying on the Quidditch pitch next year made studying seem almost unimportant. Yawning he looked over at his brother. James Sirius Potter was grinning so hard, Albus thought his face might split in two.

"I can't wait to go home," James was saying. " I have all these new ideas -"

"All your ideas suck," Albus pouted, wincing at the punch aimed at his shoulder.

"Shut it runt." James growled. "You're ruining my mood."

"What are you to doing?" Rose Granger-Weasley muttered, coming to stand beside them. "Could you not make a scene?"

James rolled his eyes, his dark hair now reaching his shoulders.

"While we wait for the train, want to hear my brilliant ideas for Floating Fudge?"

Rose tossed her long red hair over her shoulders, a frown slowly appearing.

"I am going to regret this, aren't I?" She whispered at Albus who nodded, dodging another punch to the shoulder.

Albus ignored his brother and cousin, his eyes roaming over the crowds of students awaiting the train back home. He hadn't seen Scorpius in exams or even outside Hogwarts. He shivered. Maybe he had left early. Albus felt disappointment settle in his gut. Scorpius usually rode home with him, the blonde's cheeks filled with sweets from the trolly. Eyes still roaming, Albus didn't see Arabella push her way through.

"Hey Albus." He felt her wrap her arm through his own, his cheeks colouring to a lovely shade of pink. He glanced at her, trying to ignore the sudden stares from his brother and cousin.

"I am so glad to be done exams," Arabella said, adjusting her glasses with her free hand. "I really need the break."

"Hi, I'm James," James interrupted. Albus groaned internally. He knew that look. It was the look that said She's the one who sent the owl? You have a love life?

"Arabella Turner," she said in return, smiling brightly. "You must be Albus' brother."

"And you are?"

"Girlfriend." Arabella gave Albus' arm a squeeze. He found he couldn't speak, not quite knowing what to say.

"I'm the cousin, Rose." Albus winced. Rose did not sound impressed; she really didn't like Slytherins.

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence that was broken by the arrival of the screeching train, smoke whistling over head.

"I'll write," Arabella tuned and gave Albus a light kiss on the cheek before hurrying off to find her friends. Albus felt the steam rise from his ears. he slowly turned to his brother who was wiggling his eyebrows.

" _I'll write my darling Albus_ ," James sang, hands clasped, eyes dreamy. Albus aimed a kick, satisfied when his brother yelped as his shoe connected with shin.

"Let's get on the train before it leaves without us," Rose sniffed leaving behind the two bickering brothers.

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Scorpius was rigid, fingers welcoming the blossoming pain as the thorns pressed against his flesh. He stood in the heat, ignoring the sweat beading down the back of his neck. His long hair was swept back across fitted black robes of mourning. He felt as if he were floating in the sky yet anchored with chains to the ground. He watched as a tall, dark-skinned wizard presided over the ceremony. The funeral had already taken place, and now the ceremony was about to begin.

He felt a hand painfully grip his shoulder. He didn't need to glance over to know it was his father. Draco Malfoy stood tall his face pale and drawn. He too held a rose his his hand. A rose as pure as snow.

"I'm sorry."

Scorpius bit down on his tongue, tasting blood. He remained silent not knowing how to respond. He felt hollow, angry and sad all at once. He tried to process what was happening, but his mind had shut down. He finally glanced at his father, saw the dark circles under his eyes. He saw the tears, both shed and unshed, the loss of sleep and the shadowed pain. Scorpius reached a hand to clasp his fathers own. Both stood pale and silent as the ceremony continued. The grief and loss hung heavy in the air. Scorpius took a shaky breath, finally allowing the unshed tears to pour down.

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Scorpius stared at the owl. It was a unique looking bird; A Rufous morph from India with feathers the colour of copper speckled with white. It's yellow eyes watched him intensely, ear tufts fully erect.

"Happy birthday, son."

Draco Malfoy smiled at the boy, now sixteen. His son reached out a tentative hand towards the bird. The owl clicked its beak and hopped onto the boys outstretched fingers.

"He's small, but I thought you might like him."

Scorpius smiled lightly. The owl was small but intelligent.

"Your mother," Draco felt his voice crack. " Your mother had an owl just like this."

Scorpius tensed slightly but soon relaxed.

"Thank you, father."

"Come, we don't want to miss the train."

"I told you, I can stay here. I am already -" Scorpius started but his father was shaking his head.

"I will be fine," Draco gave his son a rare hug. "Your mother would want to to go back. You've already been away for a year."

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Albus ran his fingers through reddish brown hair. It had gotten long, the curls almost unruly. His green eyes sparkled with mischief as he found an empty coach. He grinned pulling Arabella with him. It was located at the back of the train with no one else in sight.

She giggled as he closed the compartment door, reaching out for her. She welcomed the kiss; he tasted of honey and cloves.

"Looks like you enjoyed your summer. You've grown," she muttered. Albus was now a head or more taller than her, skin tanned from long hours in the sun practising Quidditch.

"You've grown as well," Albus whispered, eyebrows wiggling.

"Albus," Arabella pushed the oval glasses higher upon her nose, cheeks red. Her breasts had grown substantially, pressing against her robes. She grinned, pulling him in for another kiss.

They didn't hear the door slide open.

"I would rather you two stop snogging in such a public place."

Albus broke the kiss, about to tell the intruder to sod off, when he froze, skin erupting in goosebumps as his heart hammered in his chest. Arabella stared mouth open.

The other boy stared back. He stood tall, a few inches taller than Albus, with shocking blonde hair; the top half was pulled into a messy bun, while the rest hung like waves down past his shoulders. His grey blue eyes were framed by thick, dark lashes, full lips thinned in a frown of disapproval. His pale skin looked like porcelain against his dark robes. _Beautiful_.

"Could I sit down?" The younger Malfoy questioned, voice low. His voice had changed, it was deeper. Seductive.

Albus didn't move. To many thoughts were being processed for him to voice an answer. Arabella quickly glanced up at him, eyes wide is disbelief. Scorpius tilted his head, some strands of hair caressing his sharp cheekbones, indicating that he wanted to sit. Seeing that the dark haired boy wouldn't move, Scorpius started forward. He didn't see the fist come flying.

"Albus!" Arabella cried out as Potter leaped forwards, fist connecting with high cheekbone.

 _Albus_? Scorpius fell, long limbs sprawled across the seat that caught his fall. Pain was blooming across his cheek and lip. He tasted blood. He just stared. _Albus_?

"You - _fuck_!" Albus shouted, face red with rage. "You disappear for a year or more - who _knows_ \- and - I wrote to you, you utter _sod_!" Arabella was holding him back, still staring at the blonde. "You never wrote me back." Albus tried to breathe. He had never felt this angry before. He felt the hurt rise up, the hurt he had tried to ignore for so long, the hurt he had managed to get under control.

"My mother died." Scorpius found himself saying, eyes still focused on the other. The boy standing before him looked different. Albus had changed. He had grown tall, muscular and had sharp, defined features. His skin was darker and had a soft dusting of freckles across his face. His wild curling hair had taken on a more reddish brown then what Scorpius had remembered. _Handsome_. Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat. He silently cursed himself turning is attention back to the present. Back to his throbbing face.

"Oh." Albus whispered.

"I came back for her - my father said that it would make her happy. I didn't think -" Scorpius cleared his throat, pale fingers exploring the damage. "You split my lip."

"Why didn't you write?" Albus was still, green eyes softening as the anger began to fade, regretting the reddish bruises that were appearing across his friends cheek.

"I tried to write - hundreds of letters - but they were not right." Albus observed the slight smear of blood on his fingertips. "I suppose I was rather lost. Nothing I did seemed good enough. I refused to talk to anyone for half a year, not even my father. I suppose I thought it was all his fault - mother dying that is. Chocolaty Wombats, you really hit me."

"Sorry mate. I couldn't help myself. You really pissed me off."

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

"He is the hottest guy in Hogwarts right now," gushed Flora Jones as she walked towards Charms with Arabella. " I mean - I said it years ago, he is a _prince_. Those cheekbones, those eyes. I wonder how well built he is -"

"Flora!" Arabella giggled. She did have to admit though, Scorpius had really changed. A lot.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Flora rolled her eyes as Giles Foster made an appearance.

"Hot guys," Flora grinned. She had been dating Giles for a few months now, finally giving in to his constant declarations of love. Giles frowned.

"Am I not hot enough for you?" He asked, sounding slightly offended. Arabella grinned. They made a cute couple. She walked into Charms, spotting Albus. She waved at him. He smiled back and she felt her heart flip. He really did have a charming lopsided grin.

"Ready for our first day back?" Albus groaned as she took her seat. "I know I'm not."

"You've been doing amazing this last year. Popular among the ladies too, I hear," Arabella teased.

"I'm all yours," Albus kissed her gently, earning a few whistles. Arabella pushed her dark hair away from her face, enjoying the moment.

" _Hey look_ -"

" _It's Malfoy_."

" _Some say his family is cursed_."

The whispers were barely audible as the blonde entered the classroom behind the Charms Professor, his face expressionless.

"Please take a seat Mr. Malfoy and let us begin."

"Why is he here? Doesn't he have to go back a year?" Someone called out.

"Mr. Malfoy has proven to the Headmaster and I, and several other teachers, that his skills are more than satisfactory. Now, no more interruptions. Let's begin."

*o.o.o.o.o.o*

Scorpius tapped his foot slowly completely ignoring the Professors lecture on Silencing Charms. He was distracted. Not that he didn't find Charms interesting, it was the fact that Albus was reaching, stroking Arabella's knee from under the desk. Scorpius had found a seat beside a quiet boy, two rows up and was regretting his choice. He frowned as Albus whispered something to her, her eyes crinkling at the corners. The tapping stopped.

Albus suddenly fell back from his chair with a thud, earning muffled laughter throughout the room.

"Enough, Mr. Potter. Ten points from Slytherin. Please, this year, can you try to _behave_?"

"Yes, Professor." Albus grumbled, dusting off his robes. He inspected his chair. "I need another chair, the leg broke off this one."

"You can fix it, Mr Potter. Now class, let's refocus our attention."

Scorpius returned to tapping his foot, wondering why he felt the need to keep Albus from touching her. He had missed much in the last few years; Albus was dating Arabella, he was rather popular among his fellow students and had done well in Quidditch. Scorpius frowned. What was his relationship with Albus? Were they still friends? They had seemed to reconnect on the train. But it felt different. _He_ felt different.

"Could you help me, I don't really get this part..."

Scorpius glanced lazily at the boy seated beside him. He was tall, one of the tallest students in the classroom and sat with hunched shoulders as if trying to hide his height. His black hair was cropped short atop an attractive face. He had pleasant eyes, the colour of warm sand and had a thin mouth that gave a hopeful smile.

Scorpius sighed in agreement earning a bright smile from the other boy.

"My names Michael. Michael Turthlow - Ravenclaw."

"I'm-"

"Scorpius." Michael grinned, shaking Scorpius' hand in greeting. "I heard you are really something."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for grammar/english mistakes. Enjoy._

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

The grass smelt of fresh rain and sweet clover. The sun shone gently through puffy white clouds that resembled various creatures dancing through the sky. Birds sung happily from their shelter in the trees. Scorpius lay in the grass, his arms his pillow. A book lay open across his chest, the pages old with age. With every breath, the book rose and fell, its reader fast asleep. A copper feathered owl watched from an old nearby stump, yellow eyes ever watchful. The sunlight danced across the Black Lake, appearing like millions of glittering diamonds.

Scorpius stirred, his arms starting to sting from lack of movement. Grey blue eyes fluttered open taking in the early afternoon. He sat up, blood rushing through his arms causing his long fingers to tingle. The youth breathed in the sweet air, relishing in the breeze that passed through the grounds. Pulling the elastic from his hair, Scorpius gathered the thick golden-white strands and threw them into a messy bun. He whistled low calling to his bird of prey. The owl flapped its tiny wings, landing with trust on the offered arm.

" _Beautiful._ "

Scorpius started, thinking he was alone.

"Your bird. He's beautiful."

"That he is," Scorpius smiled, stroking the silken feathers that shone brightly in the sun.

Michael stood on the winding path that continued upwards towards the castle. He made no motion to move forward, but remained still, waiting to see if he was welcome.

"You can come meet him if you want. He is very friendly."

Michael smiled.

"Hi there."

Scorpius watched the other boy through thick lashes. The other was tall, a head taller than Scorpius. Maybe even a few inches if he didn't hunch his shoulders so much.

"Here." Scorpius found himself reaching back and drawing the other boys shoulders together. Michael seemed surprised but allowed Scorpius to guide him so that he was standing straight.

"There much better. Don't hunch, it will damage your posture."

"Thanks."

Scorpius nodded briefly and started towards the castle.

"Can we be friends?" Michael called after him. Scorpius paused, unsure of how to respond. He turned around to find an expression filled with eager hopefulness. Why would Michael want to be friends with him? Most people didn't want anything to do with him.

"I would really like it if we could be friends."

"Why?"

"I find you interesting and enjoy your company."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. He couldn't tell if Michael was speaking in jest or if the dark haired boy was being serious.

"You can always give me a chance." Michael shrugged with a smile.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Albus groaned, trying to wipe away the sweat plastered upon his brow. He felt sore from the long hours of Quidditch practise, his legs stiff. The sun was warming up and he could feel the heat starting to burn through his robes. Picking up his broom, he joined the team, ready to hit the showers. Albus rolled his neck, attempting to stretch, glancing across the fields. And stopped. Scorpius was walking the grounds, hair falling loose from a messy bun, the sun turning blonde into silver. He was out of traditional robes, wearing a loose fitted shirt and pants that outlined his frame. Albus noticed an owl flying overhead; bright bronze circling the sky, never staying still.

"Scorp!"

Albus raised a hand in greeting, felt his nerves spark as Scorpius turned towards to sound of his name. A prince. He really did look like something out of a fairy tale.

"Hey."

Scorpius could see the beads of sweat trickle down tan skin and felt himself focusing on something else, anything else.

"Polished ebony, birch twigs mixed with hazel - uncommon for a Firebolt. The iron work is -" Scorpius peered at his friend broom. "Goblin-made. Extraordinary. The detail is quite fascinating. Do they normally have such figures carved into the iron?"

"Mum found it in some shop while she was traveling with dad. It was a special edition, or something like that. Not a new broom, but it does the job well. How did you know -"

"It was a Firebolt? I read a book."

Albus smiled at that. Scorpius really did love to read and hated not knowing something.

"I was just about to hit the showers -"

"I can go-"

"Why don't you wait and we can head back together?"

Scorpius nodded giving a high whistle. The little bronze owl took off toward the Owlery. Albus watched after the bird in amazement.

"How did you learn to do that? Train him I mean."

"I trained him during the day when I had free time, he can't focus at night - distracted by creatures, mice other rodents. They are very intelligent, more than everyone gives them credit for. I happened to whistle, before I started training, and I noticed that he found it curious. It started out as an experiment. We bonded - he responds well to whistles."

Albus nodded. He remembered his dad telling him about Hedwig - what a close friend she had been to Harry.

"I'll wait outside-"

Albus turned to Scorpius who was staring at the entrance into the Quidditch locker rooms, unsure if he should follow.

"Just wait inside - on the benches. It's too hot out. You're sweating."

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Scorpius sat nervously on the edge of the smooth wooden bench, worn with age. The other players had left leaving the locker room empty. The sound of water from the showers echoed off the walls. The blonde watched the moths on the ceiling, feet bare. He had kicked off his shoes, the heat becoming uncomfortable. What was he doing? Pulling the elastic free, he ran pale fingers through his hair. He frowned, examining the edges. He would have to trim an inch off.

"I like your hair down."

Scorpius looked across the room and felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed. He hadn't heard the water turn off or the soft footsteps that had headed toward the lockers. Albus was rummaging for fresh clothes, a white fluffy towel wrapped low against his waist.

"It gets in the way. I have to keep it up." Scorpius managed. Grey blue eyes focused on the beads of water that were running down a muscled back. His fingers twitched on the bench. What was he thinking. "I might cut it."

Albus turned around, a t-shirt in hand. He was fit. Freckles ghosted across his chest, decorating tan flesh. Scorpius felt his palms warm, suddenly slippery with sweat.

"Don't cut it." Albus mumbled from under a shirt as he threw it over his head. "It really suits you."

Scorpius forced himself to look back up at the moths, his stomach lurching painfully. He heard the towel fall to the floor, could almost see the shorts being pulled up over long legs by beautiful strong hands that could -

"Scorp." Albus waved a hand in front of his friends face, chuckling as Scorpius jumped, ears turning scarlet. "Let's go."

Scorpius rose silently to his feet, grabbing his shoes in his hands.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow? A bunch of us are going, why don't you come along? You could get a new quill," Albus hastily added, seeing that Scorpius was about to argue. Full lips pressed into a scowl, reluctantly conceding to the request. Albus hooted, throwing an arm around his friends shoulders.

"It's going to be fun."

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Albus regarded the leading pair with hard emerald eyes as the small group made their way into Hogsmeade. He tried to ignore the small bursts of anxiety that erupted in his chest as he watched Scorpius and his new friend wander the cobbled streets. He told himself he wasn't jealous. Why should he be? He should be happy that Scorpius had managed to make another friend.

"You look like your'e about to start a fight." Giles grinned, slapping the youngest Potter across the back. "Smile. You're on a date."

Albus briefly glanced at Arabella who was glued to a shop window with Flora. He sighed. Why should he worry. The feeling hit hard as Michael Turthlow from Ravenclaw, made Scorpius laugh at something he said. Scorpius rarely laughed.

"You don't like him, what's his face." Giles remarked watching the two wait outside the multicoloured shop that was Honeydukes. "He seems nice - for a Ravenclaw."

"Dunno,"Albus muttered, shoving his hands into his jeans. "Scorpius doesn't really like people."

"Besides _you_ , you mean. I think it's healthy. Maybe he'll bring him to the Yule Ball."

Albus scowled. Giles watched Scorpius, expression suddenly serious.

"Do you think he fancies blokes? I mean, would be fine if he did..my cousin, you know...Point is, Flora's dating me, but I see how she looks at him, all dreamy eyed. Pisses me off."

"I don't think Scorp has any interest in Flora," Albus ground out, finding he was getting more annoyed with Giles by the minute.

"Yah."

The girls were now running ahead, catching up with Scorpius and Micheal.

"Hurry up!" Flora shouted from across the street. "They got Ice Mice."

Giles rolled his eyes.

"Now I have to listen to her chatter and squeak all afternoon."

Albus followed suite, a strange hollowness settling in his chest.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Scorpius couldn't decide. He stood over the black and white tiled floor looking at the jars of sweets that contrasted against the painted green walls of Honeydukes. He swallowed in anticipation at the tiered display of Chocoballs remembering the taste of strawberry mousse and clotted cream. He was defiantly going to order a dozen. He eyed the Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate Skeletons and the Chocolate Nut Clusters.

"Get a little bit of everything." Michael smiled, offering some Shock-O-Choc. "Just save them for later."

Scorpius gave a nod of thanks, accepting one of the circular sweets. Shocks of flavour erupted on his tongue; peppermint, honey, and spice tantalized his taste buds. He coughed earning a warm laugh from the taller boy.

Albus glanced over from across the busy isle, completely ignoring what Arabella was saying. Scorpius was dressed in fitted clothing; light jeans and a faded blue shirt made out of a fine material. A thin silver chain hung from his neck and for the first time, Albus noticed tiny hoops shining from his ear lobes. His long hair was loose, cascading across his shoulders. Did he always dress this nice?

"Are you listening to me?" Arabella pulled at Albus' arm, lips pulled down in a pretty pout.

"Sorry, got distracted." Albus muttered, heart beating fast.

"I need to purchase a quill - I prefer to go myself, no offence intended, in case you think I might mean it that way. Just need some quiet." Albus heard Scorpius tell Michael. "I'll meet everyone at Tomes and Scrolls."

"I can get your chocolates, my treat." Michael called out after him. The Ravenclaw caught Albus' stare and grinned warmly. Albus forced himself to smile back.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop stood silent on High Street, the crowds passing by. An old bell chimed as the door swung open greeting the lone visitor with smells of ink and heavy perfume. The store was neatly organized with numerous quills that varied in style; Eagle, Peacock, Pheasant, and even Swan were elegantly displayed. Scorpius Malfoy wandered throughout the shop, surprised he was the only one in the building. Enjoying the quiet, he browsed through quills, pens and pencils, not quite finding anything to his liking. He looked for the shop keeper, making his way to a counter made of marble and stone. He gasped in wonder at an ornate glass display hanging on the faded yellow wall.

There was a burnt orange feather from a Cockatrice, long and fierce; a rich brown feather the colour of chocolate from a Griffin; a pink roan feather from a Hippogriff; a scarlet Phoenix feather that shone like a ruby, and four different quills taken from Winged Horses. The last quill caught Scorpius' attention; a long, golden feather that seemed to shimmer as it hovered behind then glass.

"From a Thunderbird, that one is."

Scorpius tore his eyes away, looking down into the dark brown eyes of a small, old wizard who had appeared from behind the counter. He pointed a wrinkled finger at the display, hands shaking ever so slightly.

"My best collection."

"They are beautiful." Scorpius was in awe. "Where did you-"

"It's been in my shop for years, tucked away. It came to me from Arizona, found generations ago by indigenous people of North America."

"May I?" Scorpius turned pink, not realizing he had spoken out loud. The old wizard chuckled, nodding, whispy hair a hovering cloud. The glass creaked open, dust trailing downward, shining through the sunlight that peaked through shuttered blinds. The golden feather felt soft, weightless in his grasp.

"Incredible." He whispered. Scorpius drew illusionary letters, the gold tip cool against his palm. He could feel an ancient magic, or thought he did; it was like running your hands under warm water on a summers day. Reluctantly he handed it back but the old wizard was shaking his head, an odd expression etched into his wrinkled face.

"Tis' yours."

"I could not afford it-"

"Give what you can. It is no good sitting there, wasting away behind glass."

Not believing his good fortune, Scorpius soon left the shop with a hand-carved wooden box, the quill tucked safely inside. The old wizard watched him leave through the dusty blinds, the shop now silent and still.

"Use it well, boy. Use it well."


End file.
